Mister Mind
The most diabolical of the mind-enthralling Venusian worms, Mister Mind as he was nicknamed by the Humans of Earth, is one of the most dreaded dictators in the history of the entire Sol system. After his exile, he spread his terror all throughout space, attacking even the most peaceful planets and killing hundreds in the process. With centuries past of his returning to former glory, not only does he set his sights on the world that birthed and betrayed him, put the heavily populated Earth. Biography An Exiled Ruler Hailing from the planet Venus, the unnamed being nicknamed Mister Mind, was a member of an alien race with similar biological features to worms found on Earth. However, these beings were not only larger than the average worms, but they displayed a wide array of mental abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis. Mister Mind was born with mental powers that far outranked any member of his species, being the first of the next stage of their species evolution. He used his superior power to place himself in a position of power and rule the planet Venus as a dictator. One day, his people managed to overthrow him, resulting in his exile from Venus into the reaches of deep space. Terror in Space After his exile and his plans as ruler being foiled, Mister Mind spent decades if not centuries planning his vengeance against the members of his race who had overthrown him, ravaging alien worlds and killing untold hundreds in the process. With the worlds he visited, he salvaged any of their resources which could prove helpful in his return. Much of what he found would strengthen his arsenal, making him superior to the races he encounters and thus giving them two choices, submit or perish, killing without mercy or remorse. Some notable technology that he acquired in his travels includes a series of translators, retinal enhancements to allow his eyes to be less sensitive to sunlight and other equipment. Getting a Body While on his crusade of terror Mister Mind found that on most worlds the dominant populace had two arms and legs, both of which were lost to him. Mister Mind would correct this fallback from preventing his rise to power, by using the research of an alien scientist who dreamed of creating artificial life from atomic energy, which would make Mind physically stronger than most other races. He mentally controlled the scientist into creating biologically based robotic bodies from the atomic energy, bodies which could be linked to Mister Mind's body on a molecular level, merging with his DNA and giving him the ability to move in a motion similar to that of any two legged and two armed species. Powers and Abilities Venusian Physiology: Though all Venusian worms can control the minds of weaker species, Mister Mind's abilities far exceed those of his worm brethren. * '''Telepathy: '''Mister Mind can read another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds. He also has the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and receive information from another mind. * '''Telekinesis: '''Mister Mind can move objects with his mind. Category:Villains Category:Warlord Category:Dictators Category:Aliens Category:Venusians Category:Pending Category:Armor Users